Boneclan - Book 1: The Growth of Boneclan
by ThePrincessStoryMaker
Summary: Three siblings - Raven, Lantern and Adder had ended up with a tragic kit hood that was most unfortunately brought to them by Riverclan. Now older and bigger, the three siblings plot revenge - and who could take down Riverclan without a clan of rogues and loners as your army?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

A lithe tortoiseshell cat padded through the thick reeds beside the river, freezing to silently smell the air before padding on.

It flicked its feathery tail and padded up to a large, thick tree, sliding through the undergrowth to reveal a large den shaped hole where three kittens eagerly sat, glancing up. For a second fear flashed along their faces, but they smiled in relief when they saw it was only their mother.

"Nettle!" one squeaked. It was a mini-replica of Nettle – a small tortoiseshell she-kit with bright green eyes. "Did you find any food? We're hungry!" Nettle looked at the little kit sadly. "I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't find any prey at the moment."

"Aww!" another tortoiseshell sighed. It was a small tom with bright yellow eyes. "But we're hungry!" "I know, I know, Lantern," Nettle sighed. "But I can't really do anything now." "Can you go and hunt again?" the last kit, a little calico she kit piped up. "No, Adder, not now. I've left you alone for long enough today."

The three kits all let out a chorus of "_aww_!" but soon curled themselves up next to Nettle, nuzzling their heads into her fur.

Raven purred, digging her head into Nettle's soft, warm pelt. She let out a low, soft purr of contentment. Nettle bent down and licked all their heads in turn.

"Nettle, tell us a story!" Adder squeaked, her two yellow eyes gleaming like the sun. "A Starclan story!" The two other kits bounced up and down, purring in agreement.

"A Starclan story, eh?" Nettle said, smiling at her kits. She stretched her legs out luxuriously, before curling her tail around her kits.

"Let's see . . . well-" "Wait!" Raven yowled, her eyes wide. Nettle glance at her in surprise. "Hush, now. What is it?" "Tell us the story of the clans," she squeaked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Oh come on, we here that all the time," Lantern complained, earning him a sharp whack to the ear from Raven.

"How about I tell you a story my mother told me? I never told you kits this one before." The kits gazed up at her. "Tell us, tell us!" Adder squealed.

"Alright, settle down," she said soothingly, and the kits tucked themselves up, staring up at her expectantly. "So a long time ago, these two cats named Feather and Holly lived at the barn.

"They were playful and curious, and always got in trouble by the older cats. One day Holly snuck out at night while Feather was sleeping. She went to Windclan.

"She saw the clan and was filled with excitement. She raced back to tell Feather all about it, but the young cat was foolish. The Windclan cats had scented rogue scent, so they declared that if they found a loner on their territory, they would kill it."

The kits stared up at her in in shock. "Really?" Adder whispered. "What happened? Did they get-" "Hush, let her finish!" Raven growled at her sister before looking back at Nettle.

"So, Holly came back and told Feather about it. They then went to tell an elder loner named Turtle. Turtle told them that they were foolish, and that they should stay away from Windclan's borders. Turtle said that they were going to get themselves into big trouble if they did something like that.

"Feather promised she wouldn't, but Holly didn't care. Holly wanted to see Windclan again, and maybe mess with them. Feather was scared, and wasn't sure if she wanted to go with Holly, so Holly said she would go without her.

"Feather was scared for her friend, so she went with her. They snuck up to Windclan, but Windclan cats had scented them. They attacked, and killed poor, foolish Holly. Feather escaped, and ran to the barn. She yowled as loud as she could, "``Holly is dead!``"

Raven, Lantern and Adder stared at their mother with wide, fearful eyes. "Is that all?" Lantern asked. "No, let me finish. So Turtle came up and said to young, sad Feather, I said not to go, and you went anyway. Always listen, no matter what.

"So from that day on, whenever Feather was told to do something, or told not to do something, she would listen. She became such a great cat, that when she died, Starclan took her in, even though she wasn't a clan cat. Now Feather sits in Starclan, directing cats to do the right thing silently. That's why cats know right from wrong, and know when something isn't right."

The kits gaped at her. "Really?" Raven asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Doesn't seem likely Starclan would take in a barn cat."

"You are right to have your suspicions, Raven," Nettle purred. "But cats are so loyal because of Feather. They know when to do the right thing."

"So basically this story explains that Feather gave us the power to listen?" Lantern asked, tilted his head. "Not much of a lesson." Nettle purred licking his ear. "It may seem that way. I was doubtful myself when my mother told me, but now I understand it completely. One day you'll understand it, too."

Raven and Lantern glanced at each other dubiously, but Adder was shaking with excitement. "That was the best story ever! Tell it to us again!" Nettle laughed, and opened her mouth until her ears pricked, and her fur prickled.

"Nettl-" "Hush!" the queen snapped. She glanced up, out the den. The three kits sat, their eyes wide as they huddled up, confused.

The forest around them was silent for a few moments, except for the soothing swish of the leaves and a few birds chirping happily in the treetops.

Then the kits heard it. It was distant – but it was obvious what it was. There were voices. The voices were far, so the small family couldn't exactly make anything out until the voices came closer, like the wind was carrying them.

" . . . If these birds spot us, they'll make sure to warn all the prey!" a voice growled, sounding annoyed. "Well if you keep yapping, of course they'll know were here!" another voice snapped. "Silence, both of you!" a third voice growled, and the two others fell silent.

Nettle slid out the den, beckoning with her tail for her kits to follow. They glanced at each other before slowly making their way out after her. She nodded to them and slid around the tree trunk, peeking out.

The cats came into view. One was a short, stocky dark gray tabby tom with two dull yellow eyes. He was twitching a lot as if he were nervous.

The one next to them was a silver long-furred cat with brown eyes. His face was pushed it, making it look almost flat. He walked with a sense of pride.

The third cat . . . was huge. It was bigger than both of the two other cats with broad shoulders and long, sleek orange fur. He had two bright green eyes.

"It's not like we'll need a vole or something. We'll just hunt in the river if they do spot us," the orange tom said flatly. "But Sunblaze," the tabby complained, "I really feel like having a vole today."

Sunblaze whipped around, thrusting his face into the tabby's. "Silence, Darkfeather! I don't care what you want; the point is that we get any prey for the clan period!"

"The clan?" Raven whispered quietly to Nettle. She nodded to her kit. "We have been living in Riverclan territory for a while now," she murmured. "Why?" Lantern asked in a hushed voice. "I thought that we are supposed to stay away from clan cats."

"We are," she murmured, keeping her eyes on the bickering toms, "but we needed a safe place to stay." "Why couldn't we stay at the barn?" Adder demanded. Nettle growled, turning to give a sharp glare to her. "You know why! The barn isn't safe – you want to end up like your brother Mole, killed at such a young age?"

The kits cringed, remembering their 4th sibling who had been attacked by a mad rogue. Nettle turned her head away, back to where the toms were loudly picking their way through the undergrowth.

"I hadn't smelled Riverclan around here – it was very stale, so I figured they didn't patrol here a lot. They'll pass through, hopefully they won't scent us, and then we'll go back in the den."

"Well, if you have to fight, I know you'll beat them!" Raven said encouragingly. "And we'll be right by your side, fighting with tooth and claw!" Nettle hissed. "No you won't. You'll run or hide, and I mean it!"

Raven huffed, annoyed, but nodded. Nettle's tail twitched hesitantly as she watched the warriors before bristling. "They're coming this way," she said, stiffening. "We have to move."

The three kits glanced at each other, fear and excitement tickling their paws. The voices grew closer. "This is pointless. There is nothing over here! I don't quite understand," a voice growled. "Silence, Shadyice. There should be prey around here."

A deep throated growl built up. "Sunblaze," a voice snapped – it was Darkfeather. "I smell rogue scent over here, in this den. A rogue must've lived in here."

There was silence for a moment before Shadyice let out a long hiss. "Rogues on Riverclan territory? They are fools!" A loud screech came overhead, and immediately it struck a chain of screeches from the birds.

"You mouse-brain! Now we have to hunt fish!" Sunblaze growled. "Now anyway, rogues? They're smart, they must've realized our scent was stale so settled here."

"Smells fresh," Darkfeather murmured. "It couldn't have gotten far. It's probably somewhere hunting with ease, thinking everything's safe." he laughed bitterly. "Wait till we come out of no where and teach it a real lesson-"

"Shut it, Darkfeather," Sunblaze growled. "We need to find that rogue before it steals all of Riverclan's prey!"

Nettle stood, pressing against the tree trunk. "We have to go now. This way." She began to step out, but Raven hissed, making her freeze. "Not that way! There's not enough cover over there – they'll see us!"

Nettle glanced at her kit, impressed. "True, Raven. Let's go this way," she said, pointing her tail to the direction of the barn far off.

Nettle slowly and silently trudged in the undergrowth, careful to keep her fur as flat as possibly so it wouldn't brush against the bushes. Her tail flicked ever so slightly, a warning to her kits that they had to keep moving.

The kits tried to stay as silent as their mother. They made their way across with silent paw steps. Adder and Lantern trudged on in front of Raven as she stopped for a brief second to look up. The sun was still pretty high – surely they had enough time to travel somewhere else that was suitable for a home?

Raven began to move on, but glanced over her shoulder. She could make out Darkfeather sniffing around the ferns, and Sunblaze a little off, reaching up to inspect a short tree. She wasn't sure where Shadyice had gone, and that made her nervous. Was he sneaking up on them?

Raven was too busy glancing around in fear that she didn't realize the mistakes she was making. Her fur bristled out, swishing the leaves of the bushes, and she didn't watch her paw steps, clumsily stumbling after them. Nettle stopped to glance at her with a glare, before turning and padding on.

Raven shook her thoughts clear and began to relax, slowly trudging on. But again the fear of them spotting them was creeping up her back. By now they had gotten far enough where Sunblaze was out of view, but Darkfeather was still sniffing around.

She stared, and then her paw slipped, making her land on the dry leaves and twigs with a large _snap! _

Nettle froze. Adder froze. Lantern froze.

Raven froze.

"There!" a voice yowled. Raven glanced over her shoulder, and her green eyes narrowed it horror as she saw Darkfeather racing towards them, Sunblaze not far behind, and Shadyice following too. All of their faces had rage and determination written across it.

"Raven!" she heard Nettle screech, but it seemed distant as the three toms closed in faster and faster . . .

Sharp teeth fastened around her scruff, tossing her backwards, making her land awkwardly on her leg, behind Adder and Lantern.

"Hide!" she growled to them. "Hide now!" The kits didn't need to be told twice. They ran, diving into a bush not far. They peeked out to see Darkfeather pouncing on Nettle.

Nettle threw him off sharply with her claws as Shadyice sped in, tackling her. Darkfeather leapt in, clawing at any part of her he could.

Nettle growled, and clawed Shadyice viciously, making the tom stagger away in a volley of yowls. Darkfeather latched himself on Nettle's back, biting her scruff and digging his claws into her sides.

Nettle screeched and reared backwards, falling on her back. Darkfeather hissed as he head slammed against the ground and let go of her.

Nettle leapt to her paws, growling, challenging any one of them to come at her. Un-expectantly, Sunblaze leapt, his weight crushing Nettle. She hissed and wiggled free of him.

Darkfeather leapt at her, and she swiftly ducked, sending him flying straight over her. He landed on his paws, but skidded a little bit, slipping on his stomach at an awkward angle.

Sunblaze lashed out, clawing her flank before pulling away. She growled and leapt at him, but mid-air, Shadyice tackled her, ripping at her fur. She hissed and bit onto his paw hard, making him yowl and fall away, panting.

Nettle sprang to her paws. Darkfeather was limping awkwardly now, slowing him down, and Shadyice's paw was bleeding pretty badly. Sunblaze wasn't really hurt except for a few scratches here and there – but he wasn't really a fast fighter.

Nettle, though cut up and bleeding slightly, was still filled with adrenaline. She lashed her tail, daring them on again.

Sunblaze leapt, clawing her muzzle, making her stagger backwards, stunned momentarily. He kicked her legs, making her double over, than grabbed her scruff and shook her viciously. Nettle howled in pain.

Raven couldn't watch. "No!" Adder screeched. Immediately Sunblaze stopped his shaking at Darkfeather and Shadyice glanced at the bush, seeing the three kittens for the first time, peeking out and silently watching.

"No!" Nettle screeched. "Run!" The kits hesitated, but as Darkfeather took menacing steps toward them, they knew better than to stick around.

They turned and fled, and heard a sharp yowl. Raven risked glancing over her shoulder to see Darkfeather chasing after them. She shrieked and ran faster.

"Where do we go?" Adder screeched, her paws beating against the ground. "Let's go around him!" Lantern said. "It might confuse him." he stopped dead in his tracks, and Raven and Adder glanced at each other, and stopped too.

Darkfeather came rushing towards them, his eyes glinting with cruelty. "Easy prey!" he yowled as he tried to seize them, but as he reached out, they ran square at him and ducked under him, sliding out and continuing to run.

They ran past the clearing where Nettle was still fighting off Sunblaze and Shadyice . . . or just Sunblaze now, Raven thought in horror, as they saw the gray tom running after them along with Darkfeather.

"Keep running!" Lantern yowled, suddenly at her side, and then racing ahead. Adder panted behind her, and Raven glanced at her sister. She was already slowing down, but there was a look of fierce determination on her face.

She knew the older, faster cats were closing in. And where were they heading to, anyway? For all they knew, they could be heading into Riverclan camp.

The bushes swiveled as Shadyice came leaping out. Raven squeaked and ducked, Adder mimicking her. He hissed and smashed into Darkfeather, whimpering.

The two quickly got to their paws and chased again. They heard a loud crash and the sound of a branch creaking dangerously before snapping.

The kits didn't stop to see where it would land. They scrambled in three different directions, making the warriors confused. One went after Lantern, while the other went after Adder.

Raven knew she couldn't risk to stop running just because they had left her, so she bounced along, fear making her heart pound heavily against her chest.

She stopped for a brief second, panting. She glanced around her. The forest was quiet. She was worried about her siblings. Where were they?

She heard the trampling of paw steps as Adder and Lantern burst into view. "Run," they squealed, shooting past her. She followed, her heart beginning to beat again. Adder and Lantern slowed so they were in pace with her.

She could feel Shadyice's and Darkfeather's eyes on them as they chased after. Raven sped up, running as fast as she could. Part of her thought that she didn't hear them chasing them anymore, but she ran on.

She ran through a clump of reeds, but heard someone call her. It sounded like Adder. She was about to stop and go back until the ground under her seemed to vanish. She looked infront of her and saw herself sailing towards the . . .

The water...of course.

She shrieked and fell in with a splash. Pain shot up her front paws, but it disappeared quickly. She looked up and saw Adder and Lantern staring down at the water with wide, shocked eyes.

A soft current pushed her up, and she gratefully took in a gasp of air. "I c-can't swim!" she shrieked. "Neither can we!" Lantern retorted, but there was fear in his voice.

"Just paddle!" Adder squeaked. "Surely it can't be too hard!" _You're not in my situation right now, are you?_ Raven thought bitterly, but before she could make a sharp retort, a small wave pushed her down.

Her eyes widened as she realized she was going lower and lower. She trashed wildly, but that didn't seem to make it help. _Is this the end?_ She asked herself. _Am I going to die?_

Raven sunk lower and lower, and closed her eyes, giving in. It was useless, she couldn't swim. _Maybe Starclan will take me in_, she thought. _Maybe they took Mole in because they felt sorry that he died so young, and now he lives with Feather. Maybe they'll feel bad for me, too, and I'll live with him and Feather._

_ Yes, that would be nice_, she thought. _That would be very nice_ . . . she faintly heard the swish of water next to her, but didn't open her eyes. Maybe it was a Starclan cat taking her in.

Teeth fastened around her scruff, and she felt herself floating upwards. Was it taking her up to Starclan?

Suddenly she felt air blow around her, and in instinct, she took a large breath, swallowing the air. She felt herself being dragged out of the water and put onto a dray surface.

"Raven!" she heard voices squealing though they sounded distant. Was that Adder and Lantern? Or was that Feather and Mole?

She slowly opened one eye to see the sky high above her with clouds lining the sky. She weakly tilted her head to see reeds beside her.

_So I'm alive_? She lifted her head to see Adder and Lantern looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?" Adder asked nervously.

Raven studied them. Neither one of them was wet, which she found off. Obviously one of them had to get her out the . . .

It hit her like an impact. A stranger had saved her. She turned around to see a tall, dripping wet, brown tabby she-cat with two bright blue eyes.

"Hello, kit," she murmured. "No need to be frightened." Raven shivered. "Who are you?" she hissed suddenly feeling hostile. She smelt like Darkfeather and Shadyice.

"I'm Skyflower," she said, resting her tail softly on Raven's shoulder, and she quickly jerked it off. She backed up, growling. "I didn't need your help," she spat, her spine tingling with fear. The cat snorted. "I would expect you to be a bit more grateful that I saved you."

Raven hissed. "You're a Riverclan cat. Your clan mates tried to kill us, and tried to kill . . ." her voice faded. Skyflower tilted her head. Raven's heart seemed to pound against her chest. "Nettle!" she squeaked, and turned, racing through the reeds.

She heard Adder and Lantern squeal and follow her, and Skyflower let out a confused hiss. She raced in the forest her heart thudding. Was she okay?

She burst into the clearing to see Sunblaze holding Nettle by the scruff still, cuts and blood dripping off her. She looked badly beat up, and Raven was able to tell that she was using the last bit of her energy to claw Darkfeather and Shadyice away whenever they got too close.

Sunblaze began shaking her, and Raven let out a wail. But the toms didn't seem to notice, and kept on harassing her.

She heard a bush rustle and looked over to see Skyflower come through and look at her, than look at her clanmates torturing Nettle.

"Help her, please!" Raven wailed. Skyflower said nothing but nodded, and padded into the midst of the fighting.

"What do you think you are doing?" she growled. She glared at the three toms. "Hi, Skyflower," Darkfeather said, looking somewhat nervous.

"What are you doing out here?" Shadyice asked, shifting his paws. "I was hunting,"  
she growled, "but it seems I have bigger issues on my paws."

"We found this rogue," Darkfeather growled. "And now we are chasing it out." "More like killing it!" Skyflower snapped. "You know the warrior code, don't you? You only fight to defend your clan, and don't kill unless it's necessary. It's obvious she's had enough – let her go."

Skyflower glared at the three toms. Darkfeather's head went down, and his tail drooped in submission. Shadyice's ears went back and he glared at her, but said nothing.

Sunblaze still held Nettle tightly in his scruff. "Well, Sunblaze?" she growled. He dropped her down and looked at Skyflower. "The warrior code tells you to defend your territory until the enemy retreats – she wasn't retreating."

Skyflower rolled her eyes and took paces to him until they were infront of each other. "That's enough fighting," she said. Nettle quickly scrambled away, pressing herself against a nearby tree, panting.

Skyflower shook her head. "You know better than to torture her like that."

Sunblaze simply laughed, and with claws unsheathed, her hit Skyflower aside like a dead piece of prey. The she was thrown onto the ground, and for a second she laid motionlessly.

"No!" Raven heard Adder whispered. "She was our only hope!" "Like you know anything," Sunblaze snarled to Skyflower who was weakly trying to get to her paws.

Sunblaze looked at Darkfeather and Shadyice. "Well, don't just stand there," he growled. "Kill the rogue."

Raven's eyes widened and she raced forward, but Sunblaze had already grabbed hold of Nettle while Darkfeather scratched and claw at her.

Raven leapt at the cats, but Sunblaze quickly lashed out, hitting her aside. She felt sharp pain burn on her side, and bit back a screech. She glanced up to see Adder and Lantern rushing towards her.

She looked over and saw Nettle being tossed into a tree. She hit it with a hard impact, and slid down, landing in a crumpled ball of fur. A puddle of blood began to pool around her. She wasn't moving.

"No!" Raven choked out. Darkfeather nervously made his way over and sniffed her. Raven expected her to lash out and claw him to death, but instead she didn't move.

He looked at Sunblaze. "Dead," he said. Raven heard Adder and Lantern whimper. Shadyice looked at the kits. "Should we take care of them too?"

Raven forget her pain and shrunk back with Adder and Lantern. "No," Sunblaze said, licking a paw. "They'll die without a mother anyway. Come, let's get some fish before we go back."

As they passed the kits, Darkfeather stopped and looked at them, sneering, before following the two other toms.

"You killed her," a voice snapped, and they turned to see Skyflower looking up at them. She growled. "That wasn't necessary."

"So what?" Sunblaze said. "You wanted to them to steal all our prey?" His tail flicked. "Fallenstar should be thanking us." Then he turned and left with the other two.

Skyflower weakly got up and walked over to the kits. "Fallenstar isn't a mouse-brained," she murmured. "And he sure won't be thanking them for attacking me."

She looked at the kits. "I'm sorry." She looked at Nettle's body. "Maybe you should come to Riverclan with me. A queen could care for you and –"

"Shut it!" Raven snapped. "We don't need your pity. We don't need your help! Your clan murdered her!" Adder and Lantern growled in agreement.

Skyflower's tail lashed. "I tried to help," she snapped. "And you didn't do anything good enough!" Adder growled. "We don't need your help!" Raven repeated.

Skyflower hissed. "I know you are upset, but stop being stubborn. You do need our help!"

Raven shook her head. "No, we don't." She flicked her tail and began to march off, her siblings following. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, calling, "We may be small and weak now, but when were older and stronger, we'll get revenge."

_Yes, _she thought_, we'll get revenge. Riverclan'll wish they'd never messed with us._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, lol. ****Okay so this is Chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy. Oh and a devious plan is about to evolve... *mwuahhahahaha***

***cough* erm, yeah just read the chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

The air was breezy as leaves swished around in the air. The wind was blowing just right – no longer cold and bitter from a passing leaf-bare. All snow patches had melted, and were replaced with lovely flowers and growing weeds.

Ferns covered in dew dazzled the view with large trees sprouting blossoms or new leaves. The barn was looking lovely itself.

The large red barn was standing proud across the rolling hills of the farm. Gates and fences intertwined with each other, cutting some pastures from others, and a little area filled with sheds where most loners spent their time.

Now occupying one shed was Raven, the sleek tortoiseshell cat. She had grown great from kithood – though she was smaller than her two siblings Adder and Lantern, she was nimble and quick, and for her size, she was a wonderful fighter and a horrible cat to make an enemy out of.

For the moment, she was preparing for a battle against some foolish rogue – she was instead balancing on the shed's door, gazing up at the sky. Her spring green eyes glinted as she stared up, clouds reflecting off them.

Raven sat there for a few moments, taking in the view before leaping down, landing in the grass below her. Stretching luxuriously, she shook her fur out and lifted her nose to scent the air. She could smell the staleness of Adder and Lantern in the air.

The three had gone out hunting, and Raven, being the quick and agile cat she was, caught plenty of prey with ease. She hadn't really expected her siblings to be back before her, so it wasn't any of a surprise when they weren't.

So, waiting her usual amount of time, she strolled down the lines of sheds, sighing as the sun hit her colorful pelt. Leaping onto a fence, she looked over to see the pastures, a rolling amount of green grass with trees dotting around the area, almost like Windclan, but much too small.

In the distance was something that made Raven hiss out loud – a river that was sparkling seen through a forest of trees at the edge of the pasture. The trees marked the rogue territory from Riverclan's.

Whenever Raven looked over at Riverclan, she was filled with rage. Angry snarls formed in her head, and if she closed her eyes, she could make out Shadyice and Darkfeather, and worst of all, Sunblaze.

The mere thoughts of those lousy good-for-nothing furballs made her want to run straight at Riverclan and attack – her siblings by her side or not – but she would always flex her claws and count to herself silently to calm herself down before she ended up doing something she would regret.

A gentle breeze made Raven come back to reality and fix her gaze elsewhere, but not Riverclan. She decided it was safest to just go back to sky gazing, so turning her head upwards, she watched as the clouds drifted by.

She sat there for a while, her ears twitching for any sounds of anything approaching. At one point she thought she heard something creeping up on her, but looked down into the pasture only to see a vole was creeping along. Quickly and quietly, she had killed it, only adding another piece of food to her prey pile.

Raven waited patiently. She didn't like waiting – she was a very impatient cat, but when it came to her siblings, she would wait a lifetime if necessary.

At last she heard a rustle and the sound of crunching twigs and grass. She looked down to see another tortoiseshell coming towards her – bigger and of course a tom.

He had bright yellow eyes and a playful smirk, even with prey crammed in his mouth. Nodding to her, he leapt up and over the fence, dropping his prey down. Raven turned away from the pasture and leapt down next to him.

"Hi, Lantern," she said, reaching down to lick her paw while greeting her brother.

He nodded to her. "Took longer than I expected," he said, frowning. "I know new-leaf's just started, but honestly, I'm not seeing as much prey as usual."

Raven shrugged. He had caught a good amount, hers and his combined was surely enough for the three of them, but Raven supposed that Adder's catch wouldn't be an overfill.

"Where is Adder, anyway?" Raven wondered aloud. Usually Adder showed up seconds after Lantern returned – Raven was shocked to not see their calico sisters crawling under the fence and strutting towards them.

Lantern twitched his ear, his gaze not quite on her, and it was clear he hadn't been paying attention to Raven. "Adder," she snapped. "Where's Adder?"

"Hmm? Oh, how am I supposed to know?" Lantern said, flicking his tail. "Besides, you act like her mother. Adder's capable of taking care of herself."

"Adder is accident prone," Raven retorted. "She could get herself into big trouble, and you know that. She's always doing the stupidest things –"

"Yet you let her go out on her own every day," Lantern drawled, now a look of boredom etched on his face. "Adder's just a bit late; honestly I'm glad you're my sister and not my mother, because you'd be following me around like an annoying bug."

"Oh shut up!" Raven snapped, and stalked back over to the fence, leaping on and balancing herself before sitting. She stared out into the grassy pasture but saw no cat bobbing towards them.

Lantern, who obviously wasn't interested in getting into a petty fight with his sisters decided to ignore her worried expression and climb into a shed, curling up to get rest.

Raven sat and watched, her tail flicking. The sun was high up, and was starting to go down ever so slightly. Raven knew she shouldn't be too worried about Adder – Lantern had a point, she was capable of keeping herself alive – but looking over at Riverclan's territory in the distance made her stomach knot up.

She wouldn't go to Riverclan, anyway, she told herself silently. The siblings had vowed to steer clear of that territory for a long time after that . . . incident, and she doubted Adder would be foolish enough to do so.

But time went by, and the sun kept slowly creeping lower and lower until the edge of the sky as starting to get a pinkish-orange glow to it.

By now, Raven was filled with anxiety. She shuddered. What was taking Adder so long? "Lantern!" Raven called, turning her head to the sheds. There was silence before she heard a muffled grunt and Lantern, leaping up and out of one, shaking his untidy fur.

"What, what?" he asked, looking annoyed. "You've been sleeping half the day, don't get snappy at me," Raven said dryly. "Adder's still not back."

A look of surprise flashed on his face when he heard that their third sibling still hadn't come back, but he quickly went back to giving Raven a steely glare. "You over react about everything, don't you?"

Raven's fur spiked up and she leapt down, stomping over until her face was an inch apart from Lantern's. "You stupid, annoying, lousy –" She took a deep breath. "Don't you see?" she spat. "Adder's been gone for half the day! _Half the day!_ And you aren't the least bit concerned about where she is?"

Lantern didn't flinch as a spray of angry spit hit his face. Instead he took his paw, wiping it away before meowing casually, "Not at all."

Raven looked like she would explode.

"Oh forget me even _trying_ with you!' she said exasperated as she turned, whacking her tail in his face before leaping on the fence and jumping down into the long grassy field. "I'll find her on my own."

She headed towards Riverclan, which made Lantern call, "Why that way?" Raven twitched her ears, looking back at him. "Isn't it obvious? What if she wandered into Riverclan –"

"Because she would totally do that," Lantern said sarcastically.

"– and was attacked or something and is at the verge of dying right now? Who knows, maybe she is at Riverclan, and being her sister, I need to go out and find her to make sure she's safe so we can come back."

Raven turned back around and began to march across the field when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lantern bounding up. "I'm going," he declared, and added quickly, "just to make sure you don't do something incredibly stupid."

"Yeah, sure," raven snorted, but was silently pleased he was going with her as they bounded along. The long grass and tangling ferns and little weeds growing wacked into them, but they ignored it, lifting their noses in the air to catch a stale scent of Adder.

"I don't smell her," Lantern muttered, and Raven nodded. She hadn't smelt her sister, either. The two walked in silence as the trees of Riverclan became closer and closer until they stopped at the border, the smell of fish overwhelming them.

"I don't know how they could live with each other, smelling like that," Lantern spat in disgust, and Raven simply rolled her eyes. "Come on," she muttered as they padded into the forest.

As they walked, memory slowly came fading back to Raven. She looked around, seeing the same tree-filled forest they used to live in, the same tree-filled forest where . . . nevermind, she told herself.

The further they went, she couldn't help but notice memorable spots, too. She looked over to see a little hole in the ground. It looked very small now, but Raven knew that the hole had once been their home.

And as they walked in, she saw something that made her stop and stare. It was the same little area where Nettle had been shaken to death. There were no signs of a past battle, all these moons later Raven hadn't expected it, but still just looking at the area made anger boil inside her.

If it weren't for Lantern calling her to hurry up from up ahead, she might've just taken her anger out on a bush.

Shaking with rage, she turned and padded up to Lantern, her muscles feeling stiff. The further they got from the area, the better she felt. And they walked on, before finally the trees thinned out, revealing reeds.

They were about to turn back into the forest until they both heard a splash of water. They glanced at each and turned back. Cautiously, Raven stepped out and poked her head through the ferns.

"Adder, where have you been!" she squeaked shrilly.

Sitting beside the river was their sister, Adder, her calico pelt gleaming as if she had just groomed it. She looked over at Raven and purred, amused.

"Hello, Raven. Where's Lantern?"

"Here," the tom said, pushing besides Raven to peek at her. "Now if we're done here, can we go home?" Raven was frozen to the spot though, unable to find the words for Adder. Why on earth was she in Riverclan territory was what she wanted to know.

Adder saw her sister's expression and looked at the river, twitching her whiskers. "I had originally gone to hunt by the barn, but I was drawn to Riverclan territory. I was spying on their camp, you see."

Even this caught Lantern's attention. "What?" the two said at once, staring at Adder in disbelief.

"How were you not caught?" Lantern said, looked mildly impressed. "Literally their camp? I mean, you would think they would smell you or something."

Raven shook her fur. "Adder, that was stupid,' she said flatly. "If they had caught you, you would've been in huge trouble." For a second Nettle flashed in her mind, and she quickly blinked it away. And plus, your done spying now, right?"

"'Course," Adder said. "I decided I mine as well take a fish or two before I leave, you know?" Adder already had one by her side, and she had obviously been going for a second before the other two showed up.

"But change of plans!" Adder squealed excitedly. "I spied on Riverclan. Now you have to!" "_What_?" Lantern and Raven demanded together again.

"Adder, I think you've been in the sun too long – luckily it's going down now, but un luckily that it's going down while we are in Riverclan's territory, so why don't we just get a move on it back to the sheds?" Raven muttered. The last thing she wanted was to spend her night in the territory where Nettle was killed.

But Adder had a look of defiance on her face, which meant that she wasn't going to let it go unless they committed. "Come on," Adder groaned like a kit, looking up with wide eyes. "Please? It won't even take long, and I know the way! Plus we can stay in my hiding spot, they didn't notice me there the first time!"

"Yeah but you're one cat, Adder," Lantern pointed out. "Three rogues together directly next to Riverclan's camp . . . I doubt they're that stupid."

Raven snorted. Adder, on the other hand, looked almost on the verge of tears. "It'll be fun," she practically wailed. "Please!" Raven was shivering. Standing in Riverclan's territory was bad enough for her, but going to their camp . . . that seemed almost suicidal.

But Lantern sighed. "Alright," he gruffly agreed, making Raven's eyes widened. "What, no!" Raven squeaked. "It's insane. You're both acting like idiots!"

But Lantern and Adder didn't seem fazed by the insults. Instead Adder stood, and squealing with joy, she brushed past Raven, lantern behind her. "Come find us if you change your mind!" Adder called before they began to walk ahead along the river.

Raven hesitated before following grudgingly. They stayed besides the river for most the time, brushing against reeds and watching as fish swam by until the river divided into two.

They were presented with the view of a peninsula object kind of, with dens lining the edges. The river surrounded both sides that were visible.

Cats were visible, looking somewhat relaxed, though a den blocked most of their view. "Come," Adder whispered. "You have to be really fast with this part, so one at a time –"

She crouched and with a mighty leap, she leapt over the river. He hind legs hit the water but not loudly, so she climbed out. "Come on," she mouthed to the others.

Lantern crouched, bunching his muscles together before leaping over. He, too, landing with his back legs in the water, but quickly scampered out.

Raven crouched, wriggling a bit before leaping – too bad she misjudged her jump, though. She landed paws first into the river, water splashing up. Scared out of her mind as she slowly began to sink, but teeth dug in her scruff and pulled her out. She scrambled onto the land, Lantern and Adder purring in amusement.

Raven on the other hand was still shivering, and not because she was wet. She remembered how much falling in the river reminded her of when she was younger and had. The thought made her un fancy the river, and now falling in again only made her remember how close to death she was.

Recovered, she shook her fur and bounded along with Lantern at her side and Adder ahead of them. Adder seemed to know what she was doing, so they followed without protest.

They stopped at one of the split rivers. "Okay," Adder murmured. "We're going to have to jump – and please don't fall this time, they'll hear us –"

Raven grumbled okay and watched as Adder and Lantern leapt across. Crouching and bracing herself, she leapt, and was slightly surprise to feel something soft below her, but heard a muffled 'ow.'

She opened her eyes to see she had landed on Lantern who had (for whatever reason) been crouching besides the river as he had waited. "Sorry," she muttered grumpily. "Better your body then the river."

"Gee, thanks," he mumbled. She slid off him and shook her fur. "Shh," Adder murmured, leading them behind a rock where they peeked out.

Raven and Lantern caught their breath. It was the perfect view of Riverclan. Cats were padding in dens while most were still out, grooming each other or chewing on prey. Kits rolled around before their mother would tell them off and they went inside a den.

Watching it didn't make Raven happy, though. Instead it made anger she never felt before flood through her. How could Riverclan cats look so innocent and lovely even though she bet half the clan were cold-blooded murderers?

To her relief though, she didn't see any cat that had taken place in the whole killing incident. But still watching the clan so relaxed, and watching kits run up to their mothers playfully made her cringe.

Suddenly the anger was like an aura around her, and she wasn't the only one who felt it obviously. Glancing at Lantern, though his face was neutral, she could see the anger shining in his eyes.

Adder looked at the camp with a mixture of curiosity with annoyance at the same time. She looked as if she wanted to see more, but at the same time wanted to rip off their pelts.

"_We may be small and weak now, but when were older and stronger, we'll get revenge_."

The thought flashed through Raven's mind so suddenly, she almost had no idea where it came from until she remembered that she had said that a a long time ago.

"_We'll get revenge . . ."_

Suddenly the craziest idea started to form in Raven's head. They were going to get their revenge, they simply had to, but they couldn't take down a whole clan on their own . . . but at the same time, there were plenty of rogues at the barn . . .

Raven took a deep breath. This had to be the worst thing she could have possibly ever thought of, but looking at Riverclan, she knew she needed to let them pay for what they did.

"Hey, guys," Raven murmured quietly. "I have this idea . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hii.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I meant to post earlier but I didn't have time to x3**

**Well anyway,, enjoy!  
**

The three siblings bickered a lot.

Adder had come up with the _smart_ idea to take them to Riverclan's camp, only to remind all of them of what those evil cats had done, which had set Raven along with another one of her stupid ideas.

_Of course this would happen_, Lantern thought.

Yes, the three siblings bickered about nonsense all the time, but this fight was a little more intense. Basically Raven had blurted out about how she wanted to start a clan all of a sudden so they could destroy Riverclan. It wasn't the best way to bring up a conversation, but Raven looked as if her idea was perfectly valid.

"There are plenty of cats at the barn!" Raven hissed for the fifth time it seemed as they trudged through the grassy fields, the farm coming closer. "Strong, stocky ones – small, swift ones – it's a cat wonderland! Come on, guys. I know it's crazy but . . ."

Her voice faded, though Lantern knew what she was going to say. ". . . _but it's for Nettle_ . . ."

Lantern admitted that he was slightly impressed that she had thought of such a complex plan to get rid of Riverclan once and for all and avenge Nettle who died innocently, but at the same time he thought that she had really lost it. Apparently Adder had, too.

"Raven, honestly, this is ridiculous. I mean, I understand your intentions, but do you honestly think the rogues will want to join a clan? I mean, they're rogues for a reason, I suppose . . ."

Raven look extremely downcast, which surprised Lantern as much as it did Adder. "Guys," she mumbled softly, looking up at the blackening sky, "please. This isn't for my pleasure, it's for Nettle. She died an innocent cat. Riverclan doesn't deserve to able to eat every night with no guilt in their stomachs. It's wrong."

Raven looked down at her paws, her face turned away from her siblings. "We can at least try. Riverclan deserves to pay. They deserve it . . ."

Lantern couldn't argue with that. Riverclan had taken their mothers life – and for what? Protecting the territory? They didn't need to kill her.

Lantern looked up at the sky. Stars were beginning to pop out. "I'm in," he heard Adder squeak and turned his gaze to her.

Adder didn't quite meet Raven's eyes as she looked over. "I think Riverclan should pay, too. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work and . . . well, that's our problem. But . . ." she took a deep breath before nodding as if making sure she were certain.

Raven looked over at Lantern as if expecting an answer immediately. He hesitated. He wanted Riverclan to pay, but getting other rogues involved. He felt as if this issue was somewhat personal, and he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of others getting in on it.

But Raven was staring at him with a look of almost pleading in her eyes, and he sighed. "Well . . . I guess we could . . . "

He hadn't expected Raven to jump up in the air, wailing with joy, but that's exactly what she did. "You guys are the best!" she said happily, looking almost like Adder, always hyper.

But she quickly cleared her throat, calming down. "Right," she said, nodding as if remembering what she had to do. She turned and walked across the grassy feels briskly, Adder and Lantern following.

They all leapt up and over the fence, landing in the same familiar area with sheds next to each other where many rogues called it their home.

Raven looked as if she wanted to get to work immediately – which was unfortunately exactly what she planned on doing. She began to briskly pad forward, leaping over a fence into another fenced area where two, old, crumbling and abandoned twoleg houses stood. She sniffed around as if trying to find something.

"Hmph." She lifted her head, and Lantern sat on the fence, watching with a bored expression. Now what was she up to?

He learned quickly though as she meowed to him, "Loners probably sleep in these things." She had a point. Huge, abandoned nests like these? Some shelters you just couldn't pass up.

But they needn't go in. They soon heard voices and crouched, watching. Adder padded up, leaping on the fence besides Lantern, watching while flicking her tail.

The voices grew louder, and the cats came into sight.

Two cats came into view from the side of the house. One was light silver with dark gray tabby stripes while the other was smoky gray. They seemed oblivious to the fact that they were being watched at first, but the silver tabby she turned, her blue eyes looking at the three.

The gray tom froze and turned, too. For a second all five cats said nothing but simply stared at each other. Finally the silver tabby said, "Well, hi?"

The tension dissolved. Raven stood up again, nodding to her. "Hello. My names Raven. Those are my siblings . . . Adder and Lantern."

The she glanced at the tom who shrugged as if saying he didn't have a clue what was going on, either. "Um . . . I'm Lunar," the silver she muttered. "And I'm Eclipse," the tom added.

Raven nodded, twitching her whiskers. Lantern watched intensely. What was she going to do to persuade them? What crafty thing was she going to make up –?

"Would you join our clan?"

Lantern sighed.

The two cats seemed startled at the request – in fact, they almost looked panic-stricken. "What?" Lunar questioned, her ears perked. "I'm not quite sure if I heard you right."

"I said," Raven muttered slowly, "would you like to join our clan?"

Silence.

Lantern held in his breath. Surely they would turn her down. You can't just walk up a cat and say "Oh hey there, join my clan, would you?"

But that's exactly what Raven had done. Lantern was starting to wonder of his sister had stumbled a little onto the stupid side or she was just being a bit too bold. Either way, he didn't like it.

"Um . . . what clan exactly?" Eclipse said, looking somewhat confused. Raven didn't answer, and Lantern felt like this was getting ridiculous, so he stepped in himself.

"Uh, Boneclan," he said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't the best name – in fact, it was kind of horrible – but they couldn't stand there waiting for Raven to answer all day.

"Yes, Boneclan, that's right . . . mhm, so it's us three for now, but we're growing." Raven said. "We'll be big, just like the clans now."

"Eh," Lunar said awkwardly. "Sorry to ruin this for you, but I'm not too keen on this idea. I mean a clan? Us loners . . . don't we try to, you know, stay away from them?"

Lantern came in again. "You see, though, we don't have the same rules as a clan. Sure we have our lovely leader Raven here –" She looked surprised, but said nothing "– who's a very qualified leader, yes she is. She's really great you know. We all can hunt and fight, and we just need a little kick to get us boosting."

"Why would you start a clan when you could just join one?" Eclipse asked, tilting his head. This time, to Lantern and Raven's surprise, Adder stepped in.

"Why would we want to? Under their rules? They treat their lower ranks like fools. We would never do that. Plus they're murderers." Eclipse's and Lunar's fur bristled. "What? No, way!"

"Yes way," Adder said dramatically. "They killed our mom – Riverclan, mind you. But that doesn't mean the other clans are any better. They'll kill you if you get too close."

Lantern had to force himself to not break out laughing. Lunar and Eclipse looked so scared, he was surprised they weren't kittypets rather than rogues.

"Oh my and when did this happen?" "When we were just kits!" Raven spat. "Just kits and they even tried to kill us!" Lunar's eyes had gone into wide blue circles while Eclipse looked at the floor, almost unsure of what to do.

"Join us," Raven said, the tiniest hint of begging in her voice. "Together we will rise . . . really high. We shall teach those clans the lesson on how to treat all cats – rogues, loners and kittypets. What those cats did to our mother was very unnecessary. They killed her out of cold blood." Raven's claws unsheathed, cutting into the dirt and Lantern could tell she was getting riled up just by telling the story. "They did something unforgivable. I can't . . . they have to pay . . ."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Lunar mumbled, "We'll think about it." Eclipse seemed a little surprised, but he nodded. "Mhm. When can we give you our answer?"

Raven looked a little taken aback. "Whenever you'd like," she purred. Lunar nodded, looking over at the moon in the distance. "Oh my, look at that. It'll be a full moon soon." Eclipse's whiskers twitched. "Oh, yes, well let's go. Good-bye, Lantern, Raven, Adder."

The three siblings bid their good-byes as Lunar and Eclipse leaped over a fence and disappeared into tall grass, only their laughter and voices wafting in the air for a few moments before disappearing and the night was still again.

Lantern couldn't believe it. Technically they hadn't agreed to it yet, but having two cats so easily be convinced to even consider the clan was unbelievable.

Raven looked like she would burst with joy. She was taking deep breaths, obviously to calm herself down from breaking down. Lantern couldn't help but laugh, and after a few moments Adder and Raven joined in, too.

Lantern panted from lack of air and calmed himself down, and slowly, all three siblings collapsed in heaving leaps. "Wow," Adder muttered. "Can you believe that?"

"Shocking," Raven mumbled.

"Impossible," Lantern said, staring up at the sky.

"And that was nothing," Raven said, her eyes gleaming once more. "There are still plenty of cats out! Come on, we have all night –"

"Raven," Lantern interrupted. "Sorry to ruin this, but we don't have all night. I mean, it's pretty late and we haven't even eaten our prey yet. I mean, can't we just –"

"Prey!" Adder said suddenly. "I left my fish by the river! I have to go get it."

"No, you don't," Lantern mumbled, not too keen at the idea of returning to Riverclan's territory for a piece of fish. "We have enough prey. I caught enough and so did Raven, it should feed us all. It's not worth going back to the place where –"

He stopped himself. "It's not worth going back," he said flatly. Adder glowered at him. "Went all the way out there to get some fish –"

"– Technically you went out to spy on Riverclan –"

"– and then you have to come along and say it's not worth catching my wonderful prey!" Adder pouted like a kit, but Lantern didn't show any pity. He instead rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Raven," he said, turning to the spot where the tortoiseshell _had_ been standing, but now was simply an empty patch of grass.

"Raven?" Lantern glanced ahead to see her walking ahead, a wild gleam in her eyes. "Raven!" Lantern said exasperated as she turned around. "Come on, we have to find more cats!"

"Now?" Adder murmured, but Raven was intent. She turned her back on them and began to briskly bound away, forcing Lantern and Adder to follow.

The moon was shining brightly in the sky and stars were sparkling as they followed Raven through the twist and turns of the barn area. Lantern figured most of the cats would be asleep and hidden somewhere now, but he figured that no matter what he and Adder said, Raven wouldn't give up. She really was serious about this.

Lantern looked around as he walked. He saw no sign of any other cats except them, but when Raven let out a shriek, he ran forward, panting as he reached her side. "What?" he demanded, hissing. "What happened?"

But Raven didn't seem to be petrified with fear or anything, she was staring down. Lantern followed her gaze to a small black kitten with unusual eyes – one light blue, the color of the day sky and the other dark blue, the color of midnight's sky.

The kit looked playful and innocent, and it seemed as if she had jumped out and startled Raven. She was giggling madly.

Raven got over her shock. "It's just a kit," Adder commented. Raven was staring down at the kit with a blank expression. Was she going to consider letting the kit join?

But Raven tilted her head and merely asked, "Where is your mother, kit?" The kit seemed a little surprised to be asked this, but she shrugged and said "I have no mother."

The siblings glanced at each other quizzically. "Kit," Lantern said slowly, "every cat has a mother. How else were you born?"

"Oh, I know that!" the kit said impatiently. "But I ran away. My mother was mean to me, so I ran away. And now I live alone. I found my own den and I can hunt, so I can live by myself." She puffed out her chest, a bright gleam in her eyes.

Once more the siblings glanced at each other before Raven turned her attention back on the black she-kit. "So you live alone, eh?" she asked, sitting down. The kit nodded excitedly.

"I live perfectly alone!" she squealed. "What is your name?" Raven asked kindly, though her eyes had a hidden trace of wanting, and Lantern had a feeling he knew why.

"I don't have a name!" she shrieked shrilly suddenly, making the siblings jumped. "You haven't been named?" Adder asked astonished. _Surely every kit got a name_, Lantern thought. _Maybe her mother wasn't that great after all_.

But once again the kit had a look of impatience on her face, and when she spoke, there was a sign of irritation in her voice. "Of course I have a name," she said briskly. "But I don't want to use it. My mother named me that name and I don't want to think about my mother at all."

"What exactly did your mother do?" Adder asked, peering down at her. "What was so bad that you left?" "She killed brother," the kit said, sniffling. "She tried to kill me. Said something about evil going to grow at the barn. Said that it'd be best if we died. But who wants to die? I told her to come off it, but she was intent. She really wanted us dead for our own good." The kit snorted as if it were funny. "Stupid thing, she was. And a bit wonky, if you ask me.

"She never was normal. I guess I never met a normal cat before, you could say, but I know for a fact she wasn't one. She always had a weird look in her eyes as if they glazed over and she never spoke in full sentences. Always 'bin like '_Come . . . darling . . . evil lurking . . . come, await your death . . . fate . . ._'" The kit shivered. "Spooked me, it did. But there wasn't much I could do but leave. So I did."

The siblings stared at her in silence as she purred happily.

"So . . . your mom was . . . crazy?" Lantern asked, his eyes narrowing. The kit nodded a large smile on her face. "I guess you are the normal cats!" she said. "I met normal cats. I'm so happy!"

Raven let out a small purr. "Kit, you can't live on your own."

"But I don't want to live with her!" the kit said bitterly. "She'll try to kill me, and she's crazy. I haven't seen her for days. Probably thinks I'm a goner. I'd rather have her think that than come lookin' for me."

Lantern couldn't believe it. Here he, Adder and Raven were starting a clan because another had killed their mother while this kit seemed to be fine perfectly alone and motherless.

"Oh, I'm not saying go back to a mother who wants to kill you," Raven said softly. "Lantern, Adder and I live together. Plus we're starting a clan."

"A clan?" the kit tilted its head curiously. "What's a clan?"

Raven glanced at Lantern. "Well, a clan is a group of cats who live together," Raven said, looking down at the kit. "We help each other survive and we treat each other fairly. You could join and live with us, if you want."

The kit's eyes glowed. "I can live with you . . . in the clan?" Her voice was quavering as if she couldn't believe it. "Living with normal cats," she whispered. "That would be . . . amazing."

Raven purred, resting her tail tip gently on the kit's shoulder. "It'll be fine," she promised the kit. "We'll protect you from any crazy cats like your mother." Her eyes lit up.

"I'll join!" she squealed, leaping to her paws. Her tail lashed back and forth with excitement. "I'll join!"

Raven smirked. "Wonderful. Come kit, let's go to the sheds. It's a safe place to sleep." The kit nodded, and ran ahead, squealing with joy. "Oh this is great!" she laughed.

Raven glanced over at Lantern as they walked after her. "Wow," Lantern said, shaking his head. "Convincing a kit. Wonderful thing you are, Raven," he said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with taking a kit in?" Raven snapped. "Plus, she needs a home doesn't she?"

"You weren't doing it for the fate of the kit," Lantern said, chuckling bitterly. "You were doing it because you're desperate for any cat to join. You wouldn't have cared less for the kit's life if we hadn't been starting this clan."

Raven snorted and tilting her head upwards, she walked ahead with her tail high. "Whatever you want to believe, Lantern."

Adder came bounding up to Lantern's side. "Maybe she _did_ do it for the fate of the kit," she pointed out. "Maybe," Lantern said, but he still didn't believe it.

They climbed over the fence as the kit crawled under. "By the way," Raven said, helping the kit through, "what is your name?" The kit suddenly went rigid.

"I don't have one," she spat. "I will never use the name my mother gave me." Raven looked a little surprised, but let out a soft purr.

"You certainly have fire in you," she said, looking at the kit with an expression of almost inspiration. "I think I'll name you then . . . how about Coal?"

The kit's eyes lit up again. "Coal is the best name ever!" she squealed. "I love Coal!"

Raven smiled, and licked the kit's head. "Come on," she mewed. "Let's get a shed to sleep in." Raven began to walk towards the shed, and Coal followed quickly, laughing in joy.

Adder yawned. "I think I'll join 'em." She stood and stretched. "See you in the morning," Lantern called as she began to walk towards the shed where Raven and Coal had disappeared in.

Lantern sighed and looked up. The stars were still out and shining brightly. _One of them might be Nettle_, he thought.

_If one of you are Nettle, please guide us. Please tell us we're doing the right thing._

**So that was Chapter 3 **

**I will be posting Chapter 4 a lot sooner cx Oh and also I will be posting another story called 'Murderous' which the Prologue/chapter1 should be up maybe later today or tomorrow so you should go and check it out! c: (probably tomorrow x3)**


	4. AN:Unfinished

Okay...

So sorry anyone who enjoyed this story, but I just don't really enjoy it much. Maybe I'll continue it later on, but for now I think that I'll just leave it. If you do like my writing though, go and check out my mother book "Murderous"

Sorry x3 Bye!


End file.
